


Hurts like a stab to the heart

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Definitely a fix it, Etro (FF 13), FF versus 13, Focus Fulfillment, Gen, Spoilers for last scene, Stab related pains, Stabbing, Ten Years Later, Two Noctis, au-ish, l'Cie, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: In which, a Focus is given to Noctis from the Versus 13 world and he has to fulfill it. Of course, he's been through pretty weird situations before but the agony from his chest nearly made this Focus unbearable. Fighting through it, he knew he had to finish this quick. The quicker this finishes, the quicker the pain disappears





	Hurts like a stab to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this I wrote this not only after FF 15 but while trying to finish FF Type 0 and feeling that FF Ver. 13 seemed like a good source for fix-it material. I was broken at FF 15's ending. All that character development and losing him at the end was painful to say the least. This is almost the same feeling as I had in Persona 3's ending. You'd think that with all the prophecy thing, it'll make hurt less but oh dear nooo~ I was fuming with Ifrit and Bahamut at the end of it all. Lol, fuming with Ifrit. Get it? Ok, I'm going to stop now.
> 
> The basis of this is Etro is the one overseeing the Astral realm and that acts as an interdimensional bridge of sorts. Those gaining the grace of Etro, like Noctis from Versus, is known as her l'Cie. To keep powered up or to keep something powered up, like the country's Crystal, they need to go to the Astral realm and complete their Focus. This part is similar to Orience from Type 0 since the Versus trailers had Stella acting like an enemy l'Cie. With all that in mind and a certain need to sooth the pain, this was born.
> 
> ...Honestly, it turned out different from the way I drafted in my book but oh, well. This looks good, too.

"O, beloved by Etro. The decreed time has come. Fulfill thy Focus, for it is nigh."

Noctis heard that familiar disembodied voice again. In the dark, he barely understood what was taking place until there was a splinter of light shattering into icy shards.

Just as he felt the ground on his feet, there was pain in his chest. It was so bad that he could barely breath. Collapsing to his knees, blinking out his tears and hissing in pain, he took stock of everything around him.

It was the royal hall but it was desolate and lifeless. He could hear familiar dull sound of steels clashing somewhere faraway but other than that nothing else is around except for the draft coming from the throne room up ahead, which was not normal. 

He was partly glad that this was the less complicated Focus and he already got his first clue. Another draft passed as he thought of it.

That made his shivers even worse with the cold sweat. Taking deep breaths wasn't easing his pain but he was breathing. Steadying his breathing, he stood up. He just needed to finish this and the pain will be gone with it. Eclipsing his mind with just that one thought.

Stumbling towards the oddly dark throne room, the pain got worse, causing him to crash to his knees again and ripped a surprised shout from him.

He took back what he said about this Focus being more simple. It hurts like hell.

"Damn." He uttered angrily, mustering the strength to get to his feet again. Adrenaline now coursing through his veins, the pain was slightly more bearable as he breathed harder through his mouth.

He ran as fast as he could manage into the throne room. Barely breathing as the pain in his chest got worse, he would have sighed with relief if he could at the sight of his next clue. The floating icy blue crystal shards and the matching ether permeating a figure on the throne with a sword to his chest. The same area he was feeling his phantom pain. 

The sight of the partially destroyed throne room didn't even faze him. The pain was starting to cause his eyes to have dark spots and his body was starting to feel numb. Not even risking a trip up the stairs to the throne, he warp strike near it. He screamed and he collapsed next to the throne, curling into himself. It was so much worse now that he's closer. The man with the sword in his chest was dead but the magic with him isn't. There was an almost blinding brightness coming from his hand.

Focusing everything he had, he nearly threw himself as he grabbed the sword and tugged as hard as he can. The blade didn't even stir for a few seconds that felt like centuries. 

"O Etro grant me strength" He prayed wordlessly, fighting back the wave of unconciousness. Praying that he won't get stuck in this realm. Praying his physical body won't end up as ether back in Insomnia. Praying that he won't get stuck with this pain for the rest of his existence as a Cie'th.

Finally, the sword dislodged itself from the man and fell to the floor with a clang and bounced off noisily on to the steps before landing somewhere farther. Noctis collapsed to his knees again for that night. This time, to catch his breath and in relief as the pain disappeared. He barely noticed the man he freed the sword from also took an almighty breath, both hands going over his wound. 

The floating crystals and the ether had disappeared now but as the two stared in shock at each other, Etro's Door opened as it traced itself into existence behind the kneeling prince, tracing itself into his l'Cie sigil.

Noctis noticed that the man looked familiar and his eyes were the same as his. The other man only manage to reach out his hand to him before he was covered in the magical ether from the door, returning him to where his body was. The man wasn't bleeding. There was life in his eyes.

That man...was alive, he noted benignly.

His senses came back first before he could open his eyes. The feeling of the stone throne under his body, the posture he settled in before he entered the Astral realm for his Focus. Not too far away, he heard shoes scuffing against the floor.

He slowly open his eyes as his consciousness returned. Leaning on the back of the throne fully, he sighed in relief. The last Focus was painful to say the least. Considering the scuffs of shoes, it must be near his morning hours. 

He sighed again at the thought. He could use a few more hours of sleep with how tired he feels. Even if fulfilling a Focus was supposed to replenish the energy of a l'Cie, he still felt bone tired after the ones like that.

Deciding he might as well get a move for the day, he got to his feet and went to exit the crystal room.

Walking out, he saw Ignis walking up to him.

"Your Majesty." He said respectfully with a bow.

Just awake and a bit grumpy from his fatigue, he merely walked pass him, knowing he would join him to fill him in with today's agenda.

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene is from the trailer where Noct passes Ignis in a hallway. My headcanon placed this before the gala that Noctis met Stella.
> 
> That was an interesting ride. I just know there's some discrepancies somewhere but I'm too sleepy to beta now. I'll edit this later if needs be must. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope everyone had a good time.


End file.
